Drabbles of the KiddXKiller Variety
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots and drabbles that are KiddXKiller-centric. Ratings will vary with each drabble.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Okay, so I get really good ideas, but sometimes, I can't write a long story around them. That's what these are - those ideas that won't leave me alone to write other things until I write them first. Just a collection of drabbles that I hope you'll enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

It wasn't often that Kidd had nightmares – or rather, night terrors – but when he did, Killer got the worst of it.

These terrors would start out with soft whines, just like the ones that Kidd would utter with any dream he had. But, those whines would escalate into cries of panic and fear. The redhead would violently lash out with his fists, legs, nails, elbows, and anything else he could think of using as he attacked his nightly terror. But, most of all, he ran. Kidd always ran – why, Killer had no idea. But, he was well aware that when Kidd had a nightmare, he was sleeping on the couch.

Kidd wasn't aware that he fought in his sleep, and he wasn't aware that most of his attacks connected with the blonde, and not some invisible terror. The first time it happened, the poor blonde received a black eye and gouge marks in his arm. But, when the younger questioned him as to how he got the injuries, Killer didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. If he did, Kidd would never let the smaller male sleep beside him again – that was something the multi-coloured eyed man could not risk.

Tonight, though, Killer just wanted to sleep. His body felt heavy from a long and arduous day at his three different part times jobs, plus he had to go grocery shopping, fix his car when it broke down on the side of the road – yet again – and he had to balance both of their checkbooks. The blonde was tired, and he went to bed without even taking a shower first. He snuggled next to a sleeping Kidd under the duvet and let his mind and body completely relax. Until he heard it. That heartbreaking whine that signaled the start of a nightmare.

"Oh, God," the tanned male whispered. "Please, not tonight."

Kidd whined a bit louder, shifting in his sleep. Killer knew that he should move, but his limbs felt like lead. He probably couldn't have moved, even if he wanted to.

The sleeping redhead cried out loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls of their dark bedroom. The blonde made his own whining noise as he flopped onto his back to stare at the ceiling shrouded in darkness. He should move…but the couch was so far away. Maybe he could just sleep on the floor?

As he mulled over the different ideas in his mind, a pale fist came flying at him. Reflexes dulled by the long day, Killer didn't move in time to dodge the punch that connected squarely with his nose. The blond, however, did have enough sense to jerk his head to the side before Kidd broke his nose. But, he wasn't fast enough to escape all of the damage.

The elder blinked the tears that sprang to his multi-coloured eyes away as he felt something rather warm, wet, and sticky trickle out of his nose. In a flash, the blonde sat up and held his fingers under his nose to catch any blood as he leapt from the bed, only to run out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and stared in the mirror to assess the damage.

His nose wasn't broken, thank God, but that punch had done some damage. The liquid life cascaded out of his nose, catching on his upper lip, where it would drop off to fall on his chest or the sink from there.

Grabbing a nearby box of tissues, Killer wiped the blood from his nose and lip. He leaned forward over the sink, keeping his head down, so that the white porcelain would catch the drops, instead of his already stained white t-shirt.

"God fucking damn it," he swore loudly.

"Killer?"

The blonde turned his head slightly to see Kidd, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, clad in a pair of tight black boxers and a heartbreaking look of guilt and shame.

"Yeah?" The older asked, turning back to face the sink. He snorted some air out of his nose, and watched as a few drops of blood splattered farther away than the others had. He couldn't bear to look at Kidd right now – not when the redhead looked like that.

"This is my fault…isn't it?" The way Kidd asked it sounded as if he were about to cry. It made Killer's heart clench painfully in his chest. He needed to fix this.

"No, it's –"

"Don't lie to me!" the pale man practically screamed, his voice echoing off of the tile almost painfully. This cause Killer to right himself and look at his lover, and that's when he saw it. Kidd's right hand, which was curled into a tight fist just like the other one was, had blood smeared on the knuckles – his blood. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

Killer hefted a sigh, and nodded solemnly. He knew that he was going to regret this, no matter how he went about it, so he decided to tell the truth. End this charade while Kidd was asking for it.

"Yes," the blonde said, staring up into rouge eyes. "You did this. You always get violent when you have nightmares. You kick, punch, claw, and do lots of other things, as well."

"So, the black eye from a few months back?"

"You," Killer confirmed. He watched as his normally cocky and prideful lover was brought down by guilt and shame. The normal cocky look that lived on his face had moved out for sadness to take its place.

"And the gouge marks on the side of your arm?" He asked, voice cracking by the end of the simple sentence. The smaller felt his heart just break inside of his chest, but the other had asked for this.

"You, again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kidd cried, his voice and shoulders shaking as he looked down. The blonde could have sworn he saw a tear, but he wouldn't say anything about it, or else Kidd would get even more defensive. "I wouldn't have let you sleep near me if I'd have known!"

"That's why," Killer said, noticing that the blood had stopped flowing from his nose. He grabbed another tissue to wipe away the rest of the blood that had accumulated on his skin. "I hate spending a night not sleeping by your side. It gives me nightmares. I didn't tell you, because I knew that you would banish yourself to the couch, and then I'd just come out there anyways."

"But…I hurt you," Kidd muttered, staring down at his feet. He let his teeth sink into his bottom lip, tasting a bit of blood.

Killer stepped closer to his lover, and wrapped his strong arms around that pale waist. "It happens. You didn't do it on purpose." He stood up on his tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his lover's un-painted lips.

"No," the younger sighed, leaning his head on top of the smaller male's. "I guess not."

"Tell me something, though. What are your nightmares even about?"

Kidd tensed in the smaller's grasp, before he let out a sigh, and buried his face in the blonde's hair. "You," was all he said.

"Me?" Killer echoed, frowning. He didn't know if he should, but the blonde felt very offended by this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You," Kidd said again, wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders. His voice was small, like a child's, as he continued to explain. "Leaving me. You walk away without even a goodbye. I run after you, calling your name, but you don't stop. You never stop. You just disappear into the crowd, and I push people, running after you, trying to find you."

Killer let this information sink into his mind. A few minutes later, a grin spread itself across his face. Then, he began to chuckle lowly. Then, he giggled. Soon, he was laughing loudly, his voiced echoing off of the walls, much to Kidd's annoyance.

"It's not funny, bastard!" The redhead cried angrily.

After Killer composed himself enough to stop laughing like a madman, he looked up into very irritated rouge eyes, a smile on his face.

"That's what you're afraid of? Me leaving you behind?"

Kidd frowned, but nodded anyway – it was a normal thing to be afraid of. After all, Killer was the only person who could hurt him in a way that no one else could.

"Kidd, that's the only thing you _never_ have to be worried about," the smaller smiled. He stood on his tiptoes and planted another kiss on his lover's lips. He muttered against them, "I'll always be here, no matter what."

Kidd visibly relaxed as he gently kissed the blonde back. When he pulled away, a smile blossomed onto his face.

"I know," he said, nuzzling into the blonde's sweet-smelling hair, "but, it's nice to hear once in a while."

Killer smiled, and nodded – it was a nice thing to hear every now and again. After all, Kidd always needed reassurance from the blonde in almost everything he did. "Let's go back to bed."

The younger nodded, and scooped up his lover in his arms, carrying him out of the bathroom, and flicking off the light on the way. The duo traveled back to their room, where Kidd laid the smaller on the mattress, before lying next to Killer and pulled him close. The blonde reached down and pulled the duvet over both of them, snuggling into his love's warmth, deeply inhaling the comforting scent that was Kidd. Within a matter of moments, both men were sleeping peacefully.

Ever since that night, Kidd hadn't had a single nightmare, just as long as Killer was sleeping by his side.

* * *

**Something fluffy because I had a nightmare and woke up. This idea actually plagued me for about two weeks, before I finally got enough inspiration to write it - and it just so happened to be at 2:14 am that I finished it. But, I started at 2:00 am, thanks to a nightmare, so I feel accomplished. *grins* I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll tune in for more drabble-y goodness.**

**Oh, and my nightmare wasn't anything bad. It was just me getting lost in a cornfield at dusk, and I thought something was chasing me, so I ran. Looking back, it was kind of funny, because when I'm at the farm, I don't run in a cornfield at dusk, even if something _is _chasing me. More often than not, it was the dog coming to check if I was alright. Silly brain.**


	2. Puppies

**Next installment! This was an idea/request thing from my darling Candy - LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll. I hope everyone likes it, because I wrote it at one o'clock in the morning, while I'm half asleep. Go figure - I always get my best ideas when I'm ready to pass out.  
**

* * *

**Puppies**

* * *

No one would believe Killer if he told them. Hell, he didn't even believe it, and he walked in on it. Currently, he was staring at the living room floor, at his lover, who was laying on his stomach, completely involved in something - something that was making little whining noises, like a baby something.

"Kidd?"

The redhead turned back to see his lover, and grinned, then stood. On the carpet, by his feet, were two small furry things – puppies. Kidd had brought puppies home. Eustass Kidd, one of the most bad ass men to ever live, a man who took no shit from anyone, a beast who was tougher than fucking nails, had puppies. Baby dogs. Little things that still had their eyes closed, and were whimpering at the loss of touch and warmth from the pale man. These puppies shouldn't have been without their mother. Yet, here they were.

"You're home early," Kidd smiled, and walked over to his lover, wrapping him in a tight hug. The blonde gently hugged him back, his eyes still glued to the small puppies, laying on the floor, and squirming.

"Those are puppies."

"Yep."

"Kidd, there are puppies in our living room."

"I know," Kidd chuckled, smiling. "I brought them here"

Killer had to pull away from the redhead's embrace, letting the information sink in. Kidd had brought the puppies home. What in the hell was going on?!

Kidd's face fell, as he looked at his lover. "…Don't you like them? I thought you liked dogs."

"I do!" Killer said, blushing, and looking up at the taller male. "But, you don't. You hate anything fluffy or soft or anything that's a baby. Kidd, you brought home BABY dogs. Do you understand this?"

"Yeah," Kidd grinned, and wrapped an arm around his love's waist, leading him over to the dogs, sitting down on the floor, and dragging Killer with him. "I know. I found 'em in an alley, in a box that said 'free'. So, I brought 'em home, gave 'em a bath, and now, here they are."

Killer outstretched his hand, and smiled as one of the little puppies – Rottweiler, if he was right – sniffed and nuzzled his fingers. The blonde gently scooped one of the little furry things into his hands, and brought it close to his chest, smiling softly as it squirmed and then settled, its small head on his chest.

"I thought you hated fluffy things," the elder commented, keeping his amethyst eyes on the small dog. He ran a calloused fingertip down its back, petting the small animal.

"Not really. Just the overly fluffy ones. An' cats are just little fuckers," the redhead explained, gently petting the puppy in his boyfriend's hands.

"I see," Killer chuckled, and then looked at Kidd. "So, you got us puppies. Did you think to buy anything for them?"

Kidd frowned as he stared at his boyfriend, tilting his head. "..babies don't need food, right? They drink milk. So, no."

"Did you try to give them any milk?" Killer asked, gently setting that puppy down, in favour of picking the other one up. This little dog didn't whine as much, and nuzzled happily against the blonde's tanned chest.

The younger didn't answer. Instead, he got to his feet, and began walking to the kitchen, careful not to step on the little puppy that Killer had just put down. Milk – why didn't he think of that? The puppies were probably starving, and he was just sitting there, listening to their hungry whines, as he thought of how happy his love would be at the prospect of the fluffy creatures.

Kidd stepped into the kitchen, and quickly grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, then set it down on the counter as he walked to the fridge. The redhead supposed that the dogs could drink cow milk – milk was milk, right? Nodding to himself, Kidd grabbed the milk from the fridge, then poured some in the bowl. After putting the carton away, the rouge-eyed man paused, then stuck the milk into the microwave for thirty seconds.

When the machine alerted Kidd to the fact that it was done, he pulled the bowl out, and slowly walked back into the living room, making sure not to spill any. He gently placed the bowl on the ground next to the blonde, who was now holding both pups in his hands, very close to his chest.

"Here," Killer smiled, extending a whimpering pup to the redhead. Blushing, Kidd took the baby dog, and held it close to his chest – the thing curled right up against him, whining a little. The pale man couldn't help but smile at the way this defenseless thing curled up against him happily. It made him happy, although he didn't know why.

Kidd watched as he lover dipped his finger in the milk, then brought that finger to the puppy's mouth, gently rubbing some of the liquid there. Soon, the little thing was licking the milk from his lips, and whining for more. Answering his plea, Killer set the puppy down, with his chin in the milk, and watched as it drank. Kidd repeated his lover's actions, and smiled when his puppy began to eat as well.

"Are we gonna keep them?"

The question caught Kidd off guard. He looked at his lover, and frowned a little – he'd gotten the puppies with Killer in mind, and now the blonde was asking if they were staying.

"I got them for you," the redhead defended himself slightly. "This is their home now, and I want them to stay." Kidd couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth – he liked the mutts. There was no doubt about that, but he liked Killer more. And if Killer liked the puppies, then they were staying.

Killer smiled, and nodded, leaning over the puppies and the milk bowl to press a kiss to his lover's lips. He gently pulled away, and grinned. "You're so sweet. Okay, they're staying. You can name one. They're both boys."

Kidd frowned, and then looked down at the pups. He was never much good at naming things, and his love was telling him to give a baby a name – a name it would carry for the rest of its life. The redhead pondered, and then tilted his head.

"…Cerberus."

Killer blinked at his lover. "Really?" A grin spread across his face – ah, there was his Kidd. "Alright, Cerberus it is. The other is Tobias."

"…I like that name," the younger nodded. Cerberus and Tobias it was. The thought made him smile as well – now, their family had grown even larger. It made a warm feeling rise up in his chest, and he grinned.

The four sat in silence for some time, before the pups finished their bowl, and fell asleep with full bellies.

"So cute," Killer cooed, then lifted both of the puppies in his hands, before standing, and walking off towards their bedroom.

"Those things are NOT sleeping in our room!" Kidd called, growling. He drew the line there.

"Oh, it's just for tonight," Killer chuckled, disappearing into the room. His lover followed after him, grumbling something about 'one night his ass'. At least Kidd knew that it was a lie. The thought made the elder chuckle as he set the puppies down on a pillow, and then lay down next to them.

Kidd followed in after them, closing the door, and laying down on Killer, his head resting on his chest. Absently, the blonde ran his tanned fingers through flaming hair, and the duo fell asleep, happy with their new family.

* * *

**Yes, puppies. And what's even funnier is the fact that (to everyone who read my comments in my other stories), I'm sitting with a box full of a new litter of kittens next to me. Yes, Jasmine, who already had one litter, had another! 5 baby kitties! Three gingers and two black. They're the fluffiest little buggers EVER and I love them to pieces. Now, hopefully, we can get the fleas off of them.**

**Anyways, Rottweilers are one of my favourite dog breeds, and they're so goofy and cute that I wanted Kidd and Killer to have some. And I found something funny out today, if yinz wanna know. Hades, Greek god of the Underworld, named his beloved three-headed doggie Cerberus, which comes from the Greek word Kerberos, which means "spotted". So, Hades named his dog Spot. This little tidbit made me snicker. I hope you enjoyed this "Learning Time" with me! :D Please, review, and tell me if you like puppies or not!**

_**SHOUT OUTS! :D**_

**To my beloved Candy- LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I hope you liked it! :D Thanks for the idea, and I hope its satisfactory! *bows*  
**

**To the darling Candy-lg lg log, I'm glad I can make you smile! That gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside, and it makes me happy! *grins* Please, tell me if you liked this one as well!**

**To the cute Candy-wierd yume, thank you for tuning in! It makes me feel happy that you tell me I do a good job! *grins* It makes me do a little dance! Please, tell me if you enjoyed this one? P.S.: No, I live in Butler County, which is just north of Allegheny. Aka - the middle of NOWHERE! :D**


End file.
